


A Hundred Names to Show My Love

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, IE: THE STUPID ONES LIKE PARKER INDUSTRIES AND THE FF BEING BROKE AND AROUND, JOHNNY IS A GIANT SAP IM SORRY, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, WE ARE IGNORING RECENT COMICVERSE DEVELOPEMENTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is Johnny had so many marks relating to his powers - a swooping 'flamebrain' on the back of his right knee, 'hot head' curling around his hip, 'match stick' hidden on his thigh just below his ass - that he hardly thinks about them. So when he woke up one morning to his phone going crazy on the night stand and found half of his friends list had sent him snapchats of the latest TMZ cover - talking about him and a mysterious soulmate -, he was more then a little surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out nothing like how I planned? But you know, I've already written it and I didn't see a point in not posting it. 
> 
> It's not horrible, it's just kinda plotless? It turned into Johnny just being sappy and thinking about how much he loves Peter?

**The Human Torch is Permanently Off the Market!**  
We've got bad news for all you torchettes!  
Johnny Storm, also known as the Human Torch just in case you live under a rock, was seen on the streets of Manhattan sporting a soulmark!  
The mark (shown in the picture to the right) in question is on his upper left cheekbone. We didn't get a clear look at it, but we think it says "firebug". Isn't that adorable?  
There's no word yet on who left the mark, readers, but when we know you'll know.

* * *

The thing is Johnny had so many marks relating to his powers - a swooping 'flamebrain' on the back of his right knee, 'hot head' curling around his hip, 'match stick' hidden on his thigh just below his ass - that he hardly thinks about them.

The only one that he considers important is the 'Phoenix' that's stamped right below his heart. For as long as they'd known each other and as much as they'd grown, fate hadn't considered he and Peter ready to be each others soulmates until Johnny got back from the Negative Zone and that had been one of the first.

After Johnny had spoken to the rest of the family, the two of them had gone to Johnny's bedroom. Their initial reunion had stamped their names above each others hearts, but Johnny had sat with his back against the headboard and Peter in his lap. Peter had held Johnny's face in his hands and pressed kisses to every inch he could touch, murmuring softly about how Johnny was his Phoenix as Johnny held him.

So, power nicknames were such an integral part of their relationship that Johnny honestly hadn't thought about the new mark as he'd gotten ready for the morning.

He'd seen the new mark in the mirror when he was getting ready for the day, but he'd only thought about it long enough to be surprised that Peter hadn't used it before. It was pushed aside in favor of yelling at Peter through the open doorway about the lack of hair product in his bathroom. By the time, he put on a pair of jeans, stole a sweatshirt from Peter - Johnny had plenty of his own at Peter's place but he liked wearing Peter's stuff and being able to smell his partner all day, and left to go check on things at the Baxter buildings he had completely forgotten about the whole thing.

So when he woke up the next morning to his phone going crazy on the night stand and found half of his friends list had sent him snapchats of the latest TMZ cover, talking about him and a mysterious soulmate, he was more then a little surprised.

He was holding his phone above his head and squinting at the pictures of the article that Jen had sent him when he felt Peter stir at his side.

"What are you doing?" Peter murmured. He was pressed into Johnny's side, one arm slung over his waist and one leg twined with Johnny's, so his words were spoken against the side of Johnny's rib-cage. "It's too early."

Johnny glanced over at him. With the way they were lying he could see the 'Petey' that was pressed against the dip of Peter's collarbone, the end of the 'Spiderman' that curled from Peter's stomach to his back, and the 'P' that was centered on his hand. Seeing the names he called Peter marked so clearly on his skin made Johnny's heart swell with affection.

He never got tired of this view. He never got tired of knowing he and Peter were meant to be by each others sides.

"Reading," Johnny answered simply. He had an arm slung around Peter's shoulders, the tips of his fingers resting against the mark right above Peter's heart. "TMZ got a picture of the mark on my cheek. Jen sent me the article."

"Mmm, that's nice."

Johnny counted to ten in his head, waiting for Peter to freak out.

When he reached twenty and it still hadn't come, Johnny turned a frown down on Peter. He tapped his fingers against the mark they'd been resting on. "Hey. Aren't you going to make a bigger deal outta this?"

Peter hummed against Johnny's skin. "Why would I do that?"

"You told me you wanted to keep it hidden."

"You're twisting my words. I said I wanted to keep it lowkey," he corrected. There was a small silence before Peter made a small noise of annoyance. He lifted his face away from Johnny's side, shifting so his chin rested there instead. Johnny's heart thumped at the sight of him, his brown eyes dim with sleep and his hair sticking up at all angles. "I can practically feel you not getting it."

Johnny made a soft sound. "I admit, I'm confused."

"I'm not ashamed of you, Johnny. I'm not trying to hide the fact that we're together." He slid the arm he had slung around Johnny's waist upwards, fingers trailing across skin until they reached the 'hothead' on his hip. He traced the words there, not needing to see them to know them. "I'm just not at a point in my life when I'm comfortable with this being public knowledge. I haven't even finished my degree yet. I don't need anyone accusing me of using you as a sugar daddy or implying any jobs I get were the result of nepotism."

"One, I am not nearly old enough to be anyone's sugar daddy. Two, you've got an internship lined up with Stark, not Reed. Being with me actually happens to work against you in that case. I don't think he likes me very much."

"Not everyone is going to see it that way and I can't have that getting in my way now. Not when I'm so close." Peter tilted his head, pressing a soft kiss against Johnny's hip. "I actually like that they know your taken. That they know you belong to someone, even if they don't know it's me."

A shiver racked through Johnny's body as Peter followed the kiss up with another, trailing down. "Thought we were having a conversation, Petey."

"We were," Peter murmured. He nipped at a bit of skin and Johnny let out a soft gasp. "I said all that needed to be said and now I wanna do something else. Seeing as how I'm awake now and all."

"So you're okay if I talk about it?" Johnny asked. It was getting hard to think as Peter shifted again, pressing their bodies closer as his fingers dipped to hook in Johnny's briefs.

"As long as my name doesn't come up."

"Oka--aay."

He felt Peter's lips curl up at the hitch in his breath. "Are you done talking now?"

"So done talking now."

* * *

 **Johnny Storm Opens Up About His Soulmate!**  
Johnny tells us all about his relationship in this exclusive TMZ Interview!  
Including how long they've been together, why he won't give us a name, and what some of the other things they all him are!


	2. Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Yuuki_GB asked me if I could attempt to write the interview Johnny did. This is my attempt at that. 
> 
> Hopefully, this is acceptable? I'm super unfamiliar with this writing style.

**Johnny Storm Opens Up About His Soulmate!**  
Johnny tells us all about his relationship in this exclusive TMZ Interview!  
Including how long they've been together, why he won't give us a name, and what some of the other things they all him are!  
Written by: Kelly Linds

* * *

 

I met up with Johnny Storm on a sunny Thursday afternoon. He looked much the same as he did the last time I met him - striking blonde hair, icy blue eyes, cocky grin. The notable change in his appearance, and the reason we're meeting today, is the soulmark that rests high on his cheek. It reads an affectionate, 'Firebug'.

 **KL:** It's nice to see you again, Johnny.

 **JS:** You know, I think I can honestly say the same. It's nice to meet a reporter without being in trouble.

 **KL:** You are definitely not in trouble time. We're here to talk about your soulmate. That's pretty good isn't it?

 **JS:** The best. I'm excited to talk about him.

 **KL** : It's not a exactly a secret that you bat for both teams, but...him?

 **JS:** Yup.

 **KL** : Can we have a name?

 **JS:** Nope.

 **KL** : May I ask why?

 **JS** : There's a lot of reasons for it, but the major one is his career. He's finishing up his degree now and he doesn't want anyone accusing him of nepotism as he lines up internships and jobs.

 **KL:** And you're okay with this?

 **JS:** Yeah, absolutely. He's my soulmate. I want him to be happy and pursue his dreams, you know?

 **KL** : I can understand that. So how long have you two known each other?

 **JS:** We met back when we were in high school, actually.

 **KL** : You've been keeping it secret that long?

 **JS:** No, no. We met back then, but we didn't bond then. We actually hated each other for a while, but eventually we became good friends. He's been my best friend for a long time, actually. We didn't start mark each other for the first time until I--(Johnny had been speaking with a fond smile until now, but here he took on a distinctively different air. I watch as he puts his hand to his chest and rubs at the area right above his heart. Later, he'll tell me this is where his most meaningful mark is though he never told me what it read) Well, we didn't bond until I came back.

 **KL:** I see. Sounds like your homecoming was pretty eventful.

 **JS:** It was one of the best days of my life.

 **KL:** Are you comfortable sharing some of the marks you've got?

 **JS** : Oh yeah, absolutely! (Johnny showed me his marks as he explained them, pictures of a few are to the left of this article) Well, there's the firebug on my cheekbone, but you already know about that. The back of my knee says flamebrain and hips says hothead. He traces that one a lot.

 **KL:** Lots of nicknames relating to your powers, huh?

 **JS:** Loads. My code name - The Human Torch that is - is actually written in-between my shoulder blades.

 **KL** : Any of the typical terms of endearment? Honey, baby, sweetie?

 **JS:** (Johnny laughed here) A few yeah, but that's more my thing then his. I've got babe tucked behind left ear.

 **KL:** And what about those relating to your actual name?

 **JS:** There's a few of those too. There's a Johnny obviously, since I go by that rather then Jonathon, and a John as well, though that one doesn't get busted out as often.

 **KL:** Is there one that means the most to you?

 **JS:** Yeah, absolutely. It's right under my heart. It's the first one he gave me, other then my name that is.

 **KL** : What's it say?

 **JS:** Ah...That's a little personal, even for me.

 **KL** : Can we at least get a hint?

 **JS:** Sure. It's a type of bird.


End file.
